


On the Horizon

by SweetSerenades



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Descendants 2 - Fandom, Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSerenades/pseuds/SweetSerenades
Summary: After the barrier is broken, Uma finds herself front and center as the elected "Queen of the Isle" making important decisions with the king & future queen. Everything is perfect, except for that seasick feeling Uma gets every time Harry smiles at her.It was a long year away from the Isle, and Uma has a lot to decide on the horizon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo! Here's some completely necessary Uma/Harry fluff I whipped up after watching the dumpster fire that was Descendants 3! I love these characters and wish this story could've gone in so many different directions, but alas!
> 
> This story is going to pick up right where the film leaves off, leaving out the cute cutscene where the core four runs back to the Isle. Enjoy!

The celebration of the barrier opening had raged long into the night, villains and heroes alike celebrating like it was their last days. Uma had found herself attached to Ben and Mal as they introduced her to some of the important diplomats at the party.

"Queen of the Isle" Ben kept calling her as he laughed his stupid laugh. "Or the closest thing to it."

A year ago that would've made Uma's heart flutter. She'd had her pirate boots charmed off by the handsome king and his dorky smile. During her year in hiding she'd juggled her feelings and decided it was just a phase. Not that you could compete with Mal to begin with. The way they looked at each other was something out of a storybook. It would become as timeless as their parent's stories.

As the clock struck 12 Fairy Godmother, ever the party animal to Uma's surprise, insisted everyone retire to their homes and if anyone in the isle needed a place to stay there were carriages ready to take them the closest inns. Many of the isle kids decided to go back, now that there was no threat of them being stuck there. Mal and Ben promised for royal proclamations the next day that would begin plans for anyone who wanted to come to Auradon would be welcome with open arms.

Uma stayed on the coast until the last of the isle kids was on their way back. As she stared out at the moonlit waters, she spotted a glass bottled rolling into the sand. She took the stairs down to the shore and picked up the message in a bottle. Even in the darkness she recognized her mother's elegant cursive.

"Uma!" Evie called to her from the rocks. "We're all heading back to my place! Coming?"

"I'll be right there!" Uma called back. She tied the bottle to her belt and started back up the hill.

Fancy cars were waiting to bring all the kids back to Evie's castle. Before leaving, Ben and Mal both give Uma a hug and promise to see her tomorrow. Ben gives her a box. "Open this as soon as you get home! I couldn't get one for everyone on such short notice."

Uma nods as Mal gives her hand a squeeze.

"We'll see you in the morning."

"Make it the afternoon. A pirate likes her sleep." Uma grins.

As the royal couple takes their leave, Uma follows Gil and Jay into a car and they get whisked back to Evie's castle. Jay and Gil barrel out of the car, loudly discussing their plans to explore the world. As they arrive at the house, they find Evie, Carlos and Jane scrambling around the lounge to make sleeping arrangements for everyone.

Doug is carrying a passed out Dizzie and seems unphased by how heavy she could be. Uma can't help but smile as she watches the way he smiles at Evie, the love in his eyes as bright as the stars over the sea. Through the windows, Uma catches a glimpse of Jane and Carlos sitting on the patio cuddling on a bench. Uma is snapped out her trance as Evie calls her name.

"Can you hand me that blanket?"

"Of course!" Uma takes the closest plush blanket and helps Evie lay it over Dizzie.

"Has Harry brought the twins in?" Doug shakes out a blanket on the opposite couch.

"Ayyyyy I'm here. You try carrying two wee lads who've been stuffing their faces all night!"

Uma turns to the sound of his voice and snorts. He's got the two twins draped on either shoulder like potato sacks, his hook hanging precariously from his shirt collar. Doug swoops in to help him and they both lay the twins down on opposite ends of the couch.

Uma watches with wide eyes as Harry carefully removes their glasses and tucks them in. She glances at Evie, who gives her a smug grin.

Evie sighs and stretches her arms. "I don't know about any of you but I'm exhausted. And this girl needs her beauty sleep. Uma there is a guest room down the hall that is all yours."

"W-what?"

"Leader of the Isle of the Lost in my castle? She's going to get the royal treatment! Plus I've been decorating these guest rooms for months and I've had no one to stay in them! Harry you can have one too! There are also full closets so take anything you need!"

"Well I won't say no to that!" Harry giggles.

Uma gapes like a fish as Evie points down the hall.

"It's all yours! Last two blue doors on the left. I'll see you both tomorrow."

Evie takes Doug's hand and they disappear down another hall. Uma swallows as she realizes it's just her and Harry.

"What's that there?" He taps the bottle at her waist. Uma takes it off her belt and turns the bottle over in her hands. "Is that from yer mother?" He stepped into her space, running his hand along the bottle.

"Yea. I haven't read it yet."

"Well go on!" He grins down at her. His stupid blue eyes sparkling the way stupid blue eyes do.

Uma swallows and takes a step back, opening the bottle quickly. She pulls out the message and reads it.

"She's….gone to find those bigger fish I told her about. And to see if her old lair is still in tact. Typical."

"At least she told you…" He smiles softly. Uma sees a glimpse of sadness in his eyes.

"Did you see your dad today?"

"Just a glimpse of the Jolly Roger on the horizon. I'm surprised it didn't sink on it's way out." Harry looks away, scratching his head.

Without thinking Uma reaches out and touches his shoulder. "I'm sorry…"

"Why ar ya sorry?" He clicks his tongue and pouted.

Uma hesitates. "I….I…nevermind."

Harry giggles. "Spoken like a queen."

"I'm not a queen." Uma scoffs. "Everyone can't keep saying that."

"You're a queen to me." He invades her space once again.

Uma is shell shocked by his words for a moment. She scoffs and takes a chance. "Where'd your pretty pink evil princess run off to after the party? You two seemed like you got along swimmingly."

Harry rolls his eyes. "Why? Ar ya jealous?"

Uma frowns. "No. I'm just surprised to find you here and not raiding her bedroom. Or maybe that's where you're headed." She crosses her arms and steps away from him to walk away. He stops her, his hook hand gripping her waist.

"Uma…"

They stare at each other for moment. Uma's heart is pounding in her chest. The long year comes crashing down on her like a rough wave on the sea. She'd gone from having Harry at her side everyday to not seeing him at all. She hadn't planned on staying away from the Isle, but her discoveries in Auradon delayed her return day by day. A year had gone by just like that. With everything that had happened over the last day, she hadn't stopped to think about Gil's words.

"Uma, you swam off and forgot all about us." Is that what they thought of you? Is that what Harry thought?

Uma swallowed as she gaped at him. "Harry...we should talk about..." She lost her words as his eyes flicked between her own and her lips. He let go of her suddenly and stepped away as Jay and Gil appeared at the other end of the hall.

"Harry! Uma! Jane made cookies with chocolate in them! They're like….SO GOOD. And they have EGGS in them too." Gil shoved another cookie in his mouth.

"Come join us!" Jay smiled.

"Ay I'd love too!" Harry squeezes Uma's shoulder. She tensed. "Shall we?"

"I'm tired…..and I have a feeling I have meetings to be at tomorrow….."

"Awwww okay." Gil and Jay start back towards the kitchen. "Come on Harry!"

Uma looks up Harry, not entirely sure what to do with her face.

He smiles. "Sweet dreams…" With a wink he swaggers away.

Uma waits until he's out of sight to let out the breath she's holding. She fumbles with her bedroom door and steps inside. Her body immediately pulls her to the giant bed and she collapses, corset and all. She lets her mother's message in a bottle fall to the floor, wincing as she hears the glass crack.

A pain in her lower back reminds her of the gift Ben gave her. She opens up the small box and gasps at the gift: a sleek teal cellphone and a charger. She sits up and plugs in the phone next to the bed. It gleams to life, already unlocked with Ben, Mal, and everyone's number's in it.

Uma allows herself to stand, even if her back protests, and she takes off her corset and belts. She kicks her boots to the other side of the room. They smack into the large closet and the doors creak open. Uma gasps as she spots en entire selection of teal clothes. Evie, you're a rockstar. She flings the doors open and grabs the first thing she can. Her clothes on the isle consisted of old pirate garb that Uma would have to dye herself. Uma runs her hands across a satin slip. This...I can get used to this...

Uma changes into her nightgown and collapses once again on the bed. The mattress feels like her very own cloud. Sleep captures her in an instant and she begins to dream.

Just as she has every night, she dreams of a better world and a better future for all the children of the Isle. She's the leader of the new age of smart, cunning, clever villain children having a better life. By her side, a handsome pirate with deep blue eyes and a gleaming hook.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: I'm still decided on how much I want to write out Harry's accent in the story so bear with me during his dialogue. It's kind of rough and I don't want to create too many inconsistencies for myself. But we've all seen the movie bless yourself and just imagine that flawless accent >w<

Uma woke to a thumping knock at her door. "Whaaaaat?" She groaned. The knocking continued until Uma pushed herself off the bed and stumbled to the door. She ripped the door open with a growl. "WHAT?!" She snarled.

Harry leaned back with wide eyes. "Ohhhhh I'm sorry yer majesty. Expecting someone else?"

Uma scrunched her nose at him. "What do you want?"

"Jane made breakfast. Everyone else was too scared to come to fetch you." He smirked at her.

Uma scrunched her nose at the insult and stood up straighter, feeling the strap of her slip slide off her shoulder. Harry took an opportunity to run his eyes up and down her wrinkled pajamas, stepping closer to her as he fixed her strap with his hand.

"Where's your hook?" Uma ignored his hand rubbing her shoulder.

"I haven't felt the need to wear it this morning..." His hand hovered to her shell. "Do you still feel like you need this?"

"It's my magic." Uma sighed softly. "Oh god, Mal & Ben are probably wondering where I am. I have to get dressed."

"Well don't be too long. Jay and Gil are already fighting over seconds." He giggled.

Uma nodded. "I'll see you in a bit."

Harry smiled softly and headed back down the hall. Uma shut her door as softly as she could manage and took a deep breath. What is happening?!

Uma began tearing through her closet in search of an outfit. She found a teal leather jacket and dark pants that matched a few of the shirts perfectly. "I should definitely get back to the Isle and grab some of my old coats..." Uma changed as quickly as she could, sliding her phone into her back pocket. A text from Mal read "Meet us at the castle at 1! Ben's sending a car!"

As she made her way to the kitchen, Uma could already hear Jay and Gil bickering about who could eat more waffles. She stepped into the bright dining room just as Jane brought out another batch.

"Oh, Uma! Dig in before these two get anymore! I don't have a lot of mix left!"

Gil swallowed another mouthful of waffles. "UMA! You have to try these!"

"What are they?" She took in the agonizingly sweet smell.

Jane gasped softly. "Waffles are only the best breakfast treat known to like...anyone! And you're in luck because my mom's recipe is nothing short of perfect! Don't forget syrup and fruit on top!"

Harry stabbed a strawberry with his hook and emptied a can of whipped cream onto his stack. "I especially like it with the sweet clouds!"

Uma stared at his plate in wonder and sat down. "I'll take all of the above."

The pirates enjoyed their breakfast as Jay and Gil began brainstorming their world tour adventure. Uma listened intently, but couldn't help but focus on the fact that Harry was staring at her the whole time.

"Has anyone seen Evie?" Jane came out of the kitchen with her own plate.

Jay shook his head. "I haven't seen her this morning."

Gil gasped. "Do you think she's under a sleeping spell too?!"

Harry giggled. "Now that you mention it I haven't seen the dwarfy lad either! You don't suppose they stayed up too late ~celebrating~."

Jane gasped and Jay started laughing into his hand. Gil looked around confused. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is-"

Uma rolled her eyes and cut Harry off. "Nevermind what he means. I'm sure we'll see Evie later."

Jay perked up. "You guys are going to start plans to get the kids out here?"

Uma shrugged. "I'm ready for whatever the royals got. I just want to make sure the plans to find new homes for the Isle kids is front and center. It's the smartest way to keep everyone happy."

"Good idea!" "Yea" "Definitely!"

Uma grinned and took another bite of her waffles. She glanced over at Harry and winked. He seemed startled by the gesture and looked down at his food. As everyone finished their food Uma helped Jane collect all the dishes and take them back to the kitchen.

"You don't have to wash all of them!"

"It's okay...I kind of like doing dishes sometimes..." Uma smiled as she scrubbed a plate. "But don't tell my Mom."

Jane giggled softly. It sounded like actual pixie dust. "No worries! Speaking of your mom have you seen her?"

"...No, she's uh...headed on her own adventure..."

Jane frowned, her big eyes making her look like a puppy. "Did she even say goodbye?"

"In the way, she does best." Uma kept scrubbing a dish. "I told her about some of the things I saw while I was gone. She seemed really interested in them. I'm sure she just wanted to see it for herself."

"Well, maybe someday we can all meet her! Meeting Carlos' mom was a little terrifying but she was actually really sweet. He was kinda grumpy about it and she kept saying a bunch of weird stuff to Dude, but I think she liked me. I hope. Man, I don't know what I'd do if Ursula was my boyfriend's mom. Or Hades."

Uma giggled. "Yea you got pretty lucky."

"Now I know people don't really date on the Isle...but have you ever liked anyone?"

Uma froze. She could feel herself blushing. "I...I don't think so no. I mean I thought I liked Ben a little but the whole evil plan business was most of my motivation."

Jane nodded. "That makes sense. Plus...Ben and Mal are just...the cutest." She gushed as she put the clean dishes away.

"They're tough to beat on the cuteness factor." Uma smiled. She noticed Harry standing in the doorway holding more dirty plates.

"Need a hand?"

Jane shook her head and took them from him. "Nooooo way! You guys are supposed to be relaxing!"

"And you're letting er majesty do dishes?"

Jane gasped. "Uma! You let me make you do dishes!"

Uma rolled her eyes. "I'm fine with it!"

"And now she's going to be late for er meeting with the king!" Harry faked a gasp.

Jane grabbed the sponge from Uma's hand. "GO! Out of the kitchen! Godmother's orders!"

Harry dragged her to the lounge where Jay and Gil were arm wrestling while Dizzie and the twins cheered them on. Dizzie noticed her and immediately perked up. "Uma! I love your outfit!"

"Does it scream good?"

"Good with a pinch of bad. You're going to kill those diplomatic meetings!"

Uma shrugged. "Let's hope that charms the heroes."

Jay defeated Gil in the arm wrestle and cheered. "YES! 3 OUT OF 3!"

"AW mannnnnn. Harry, you go next I can't do this anymore!"

Harry giggled. "I don't make an effort to embarrass myself lad. Good one Jay~"

"Uma!"

"Oh, not a chance!" She laughed. Her phone buzzed with a text tone that sounded like swords clashing.

"What was that?" Harry looked her up and down.

"My phone. Ben gave it to me yesterday." Uma read the text. She could sense Harry reading it over her shoulder. "The car is on its way. I guess I better get ready... Dizzy do you have any eyeshadow on you?"

"Uh DUH!"

"Mind helping a girl out? I want to look good for the meeting."

Harry went to say something and she put a hand on his chest. "You two stay out of trouble while I'm gone. I'll let you guys know what happens and if we have enough time to run back to the Isle."

Gil jumped up. "I forgot SO much stuff! Like my favorite shirt!"

"Yer wearing yer favorite shirt."

"Oh...my other favorite!"

Uma rolled her eyes and strolled out of the room. Just as she stepped into the hall, she heard Jay ask about Audrey.

"Harry, did you ever call Audrey back today? She's been blowing up my cell."

Uma practically ran down the hall before he could answer. That pink princess was the last thing she wanted to think about.

"Hey, Uma wait for me!" Dizzie appeared holding a bulky makeup bag. "I found my blue/green palette! I think you'll love it!"

"Thanks girl." Uma led the little Tremaine into her room.

Uma took a deep breath as she was led through the halls of the castle. It's fine. Everything's fine. Just the most important meeting of your entire life. It's cool.

"Lady Uma! It's a pleasure to see you once again!" A man in an elegant yellow jacket shook her hand. "My name is Lumiere"

"Like the candlestick?" Uma grinned.

"The one and only~ right this way. His majesty will want to get the meeting started."

Uma felt a knot in her stomach as his words sunk in. She took a breathe and stepped up to the ancient door.

what's your name? She smirked and gave the doors a push. Today was a brand new day and everything was going to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's chapter 2! I had a burst of inspiration from my notes and decided to post this ASAP. Why not right? The most important thing I want from this story is feel good fluff. It's totally not an excuse to google as many pictures of Thomas Doherty as possible...nah...not at all...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end of the chapter! Thanks for reading <3

Ben clapped his hands together and smiled. "Well, this has been an extremely productive meeting! Shall we break for a...late lunch?" He checked his watch with a grimace. It was much later than anyone had expected. "And when we return we'll just set a date for the next meeting and the plans for the upcoming week."

Uma stood from her seat and stretched. She felt like dancing on the ocean floor. With the help of Ben and Mal, Uma had hatched an entire program for helping rehabilitate the isle kids who wanted to go to Auradon Prep. There would be an immediate surge of resources sent to the isle to help bring families out of poverty and get them back on their feet. Best of all, it was going to be entirely free! VK students would have a goodness curriculum to pass each semester under Fairy Godmother's watch and every older VK who needed the studying they missed could take night classes.

"Someone looks chipper." Mal slid on top of the table and bit into an apple. She offered one to Uma.

"This is...kind of amazing. It's only been a day and we've already made so many great plans."

"And it's only going to get better." Mall smiled. "I'm glad you knocked some sense into me. This will be amazing!"

Uma bit into her apple, grimacing as a piece fell on her shirt.

"Nice outfit by the way. Did Evie get ahold of you?"

"She already had a full teal closet laid out for me. How does she do that?"

"I'm never quite sure." Mal tugged on the jacket. "I love this though. It's a step away from your usual _pirate_ vibe."

"Well don't get used to it. I want to head back tomorrow and get some of my old favorites."

"Harry and Gil coming with? I could let you guys borrow a car!"

Uma shrugged. "If they aren't too busy I'm sure they'll want to come."

"What does _Harry Hook _call busy?" Mal laughed.

Uma wrinkled her nose. "Who knows honestly. I don't even know what they...do for fun anymore..." She frowned as she was reminded of the time she'd spent away. "I...I feel like I've missed so much...and I don't know how to apologize..."

"Apologize for what!? They practically follow you like puppies. They seemed _totally_ unphased when you reappeared in all your fried octopus glory."

"I know but...I don't know things just feel weird between me and Harry right now...he's being..." Uma whispered. "different."

Mal's emerald eyes grew wide and she leaned forward. "Like...romantic different?!"

"What?! No that's not what I mean at all!" Uma scoffed.

"Uhm I call bs you're blushing Shrimpy! Full on blushing! You have a CRUSH! Or he does?!"

Uma rolled her eyes so hard she could've sworn they'd fall out. "I definitely do not. I think I would've known that by now."

"Oh yea? Then why didn't you kiss him yesterday?"

"Huh?! Who told you about that?"

"Evie! She said he tried to kiss you!"

"He was just being an idiot. He flirts with everybody." Uma threw her hands up. "He turned right around and spent the whole night dancing with _Audrey_...and other people..."

Mal nodded, taking another bite of her apple. "Love is a weird feeling. Trust me-" She gestured her apple hand towards Ben, who was having a quiet conversation with his father. "-I would know! You should totally ask him."

"Ask Ben?"

"No silly..._Harry_! Ask him why he tried to kiss you!"

"I...no way...I..." Uma shook her head. "I don't need that kind of distraction right now. I definitely have too much on my plate."

"Ooooooookay." Mal shrugged. "But if you're ever nervous talk to Evie about it! She is a mastermind at getting boys to talk."

"I thought she couldn't even get her own boyfriend to say 'the L word'"

"No, SHE wouldn't say 'the L word'. He was in love with her since day one and just respecting her boundaries. Duh!"

Uma pouted. She didn't like how confident Mal was about the entire situation. There was absolutely no way Harry thought of her that way. Nope. _You're just letting the _goodness_ get to you._

Uma sat in silence as her anxiety about Harry fermented. It felt like a whole 'nother year had passed before Ben called the meeting back to order. In a trance, Uma agreed to another council meeting at the end of the week and she'd be in charge of deciding what villains to invite.

"And that will be all for today! Thank you very much, everyone!" Ben beamed like a kid in a candy store.

"Uma would you like a ride back to the Heart house? Evie invited us over for dinner." Mal winked.

Uma nodded. "Y-Yup!" _This was going to be interesting._

* * *

The trio made their way to Evie's front door as the sun set over the forest trees. Uma found herself more and more nervous as they stepped through the foyer into the lounge.

"Hellloooooooooo" Mal chimed. Everyone turned excitedly as the royal couple stepped into the room.

"Uma!" Gil's voiced rang out of the chorus of excitement. She smirked at him and glanced around the room, her eyes falling on Audrey, who was dressed in her usually sickly pale pink and had her overaccesrozied arm draped over Harry's hook. He smiles at her, but his gaze sweeps over to Uma as soon as Gil says her name. Uma breaks her stare and sits on the couch next to Carlos.

Evie rushes into the room with a tray of snacks. "Dinner is almost ready! But I made some finger food for the big announcement!"

"Evie!" Mal gasps. "I was going to wait until dinner!"

"Well I just couldn't wait any longer! It's been so hard keeping this secret all day!"

Ben laughs lightly and takes a seat. "Well the floor is yours your Majesty."

Uma looks between the royal couple in confusion. "What's this about?"

Mal puts her hands on her hips. "Welllll as you all know...this castle is getting a little _overcrowded _to say the least. So Ben and I were thinking of some places for everyone to stay. As you know Celia, Dizzie, and the twins all have Auradon prep to stay in come the Fall-"

"-and are welcome to stay here for the summer!" Evie hugged Dizzie from over the back of the loveseat.

"But where does that leave our loyal pirate crew?" Mal smirked.

"Oh! Oh! I know!" Gil shot his hand up. "Homeless." He smiled.

Uma shook her head as everyone laughed. "I mean we do have our ship."

"If you can even call it that." Harry chuckled. Uma shot him a look and he grinned even wider at her. She felt a burst of satisfaction as Audrey looked between them.

"Oh my goodness Mal tell them or I will!" Evie tapped her wrist like she had an invisible watch.

"You're getting a beach house! Just off the Auradon coast! And there's plenty of room for any boats or pirate ships your villanously advenurous hearts desire."

Uma's jaw hit the floor as Harry and Gil shot out of their seats. "WHAT?!"

"I picked it myself! Evie will obviously help with the decorating. You're each going to have your own suite, with a full kitchen and gym. It's got the best gadgets you can imagine aaaaaaand the most amazing view of the sunset."

"Mal...w-what? There's no way-" Uma gasped as her words sunk in.

"There absolutely is a way and I'm so not taking _no _for an answer! It's already yours!"

"You can move in by the end of the week." Ben smiled. "Speaking of gifts! - I left all the phones in the car let me go get those."

Uma put a hand to her shell and tried to even her breathing. She couldn't believe it. Her very own house with her two best friends. She smiled up at Harry who was smiling down at her like she was the only person in the room. Uma's smile fell as she watched Audrey slide her arm into Harry's.

"Oh my _gosh, _you guys should throw a house warming party! That would be so much fun!"

" 'ou wouldn't mind a few pirates there would ya?" Harry winked. "Pirates are the life of the party."

Audrey emitted a laugh that sounded like a dying cat. Uma wrinkled her nose.

"Well I guess we'd have to invite you so you don't put everyone to sleep again right?"

Audrey gasped. "W-What?"

Uma felt a lump in her throat as she realized everyone had heard her snarky remark. All eyes were on her as she put on a face and shrugged. "I'm just saying. I don't have 'let Auradon get cursed by a raging hormonal princess' on my agenda. So you can come over _any_ time." Uma stood from her seat and stormed towards the hall.

"What the _heck _is her problem?" Audrey scoffed.

This set Uma's blood to boil. She whipped around clutching her shell in one hand. "My _problem_ is that I just came home from a long meeting where I had to make _my_ people - who have spent the last few decades _suffering_ \- don't do anything for the next hundred years that offends _your_ grandma you privileged litte-"

"Uma!" Mal stepped in front of her.

Uma took a heavy breath through her nose and glared at her former nemesis.

"Take a walk." Mal's words were harsh but Uma could see the pleading in her eyes. She'd been there.

Uma turned on her heels and strode as quickly as she could towards her room. She slammed the door and took off her jacket. _Stupid princess. Stupid Auradon. Stupid goodness. Stupid...me..._

Tears started to fill her eyes as she sat at her vanity and stared at herself. Her hair was frizzy and unkempt. Her makeup was sloppy and about to get sloppier with the impending waterworks. She took a deep breath and pulled herself towards her bed. She nosedived into her plush pillows just as she heard a knock at the door.

"No." She responded.

"Uma..." Harry's voice startled her and she sat up.

Cursing herself with each passing second, Uma rolled off the bed and walked over to the door. She cracked the door open.

"What?"

"Let me in Uma..."

"Maybe I don't want to."

"Then as yer first mate, I will be forced to sit out here and wait until 'ou do!"

Uma rolled her eyes. He was always so dramatic. "...Fine..." She opened the door an inch and he stepped into the room. Uma took a step back and crossed her arms. "What do you want?"

Harry gestured behind him to the closed door. "What the hell was that?"

Uma shrugged. "I don't like her."

Harry gave her a look. His eyes getting wider as he looked her over. "You don't like anyone! That doesn't mean you make them cry!"

"I didn't make her cry!" Uma paused. The grimace on her first mate's face debunked her statement almost instantly. "I...I wasn't _planning_ on making her cry I just got annoyed."

"Why? Because she was flirtin' with me?"

"N-No! Because I just found out we get a home for the first time in our lives that won't be above a restaurant smelling like fish and she's inviting herself in! It's my house!"

"That's the only reason?" Harry took a step towards her.

"Yes." Uma looks away from him.

"It doesn't have anything to do with me dancing with her and now she thinks I'm her boyfriend?"

"She what?!" Uma gasped. Harry giggled at her.

"Yer jealous! You are so jealous!"

"Jealous of what?" Uma put her hands on her hips.

"Yer jealous that Audrey likes me."

"I am not. What's there to be jealous of? It's not like you take relationships seriously. You flirt with anything that breathes if I was going to get jealous I would've turned green the moment we hit puberty. So I don't care who you date or who you kiss-" Uma swallowed her words almost instantly.

Harry took another step towards her. "Is _that _what this is about? Me tryin' to kiss you?"

"No. You were just being...I was just...No."

Harry nodded at her words. To Uma's surprise, he actually took it. "And you think I want to be with...Audrey?"

Uma shook her head. "I don't know it's your business." She stared down at her boots.

Harry took a big step forward and took her hands in his. "Uma." She looked up at him through her lashes. "I swear on the _pirate code_ that I don't want anything to do with that pretty pink pansie princess...I was just being friendly yesterday."

Uma looked at their hands. She ran her thumb across Harry's hand that was littered with scratches from years and years of wearing his hook. As the butterflies thrashed around in her stomach she used all her courage to meet his gaze.

"We can't...do this..."

"Do what?" He somehow found a way to step even close to her.

"I don't...know...how to do this." Harry said nothing and tilted his head at her. Uma continued. "I have so much to think about with the Isle and the new responsibilities I have...I don't know if I'm ready to..." Uma mentally slapped herself. She was digging a deeper grave with every word. She took another breath. "I think you should go."

Harry's soft expression turned to stone as her words sunk in. He released her hands and let them drop to her sides. "...Oh."

"I just have to think. I'm sorry. I just have so much on my mind."

"And you think I don't?" His tone was sharp as a sword.

"I-I..."

"You. You ever think about how much of my time I've spent on you. Ever since we were wee children I've been by your side and you expect me to just walk away now when you command me too?"

"I didn't mean-"

"You know what I was doing the entire time you were out on yer little adventure?" Uma froze. "I was helping yer mum in her shop. She was worried _sick_ about you if you can believe it. We all wer'! Every day I would watch the stories to make sure you weren't captured by the Auradon guards. Every day I-" Harry pointed towards the door. "-would comfort Gil when he got would talk himself into a fit about scared he was and he couldn't cry in front of his dad!" His voice rose to a shout. "I had to be there for _everyone_ and I spent ever other second of my time being worried about YOU!" Uma flinched at his words.

Harry took several beats before taking a deep breath.

"Harry..." Uma whispered.

"I made a promise to you. We may have been no bigger than the twins but I made that promise and I intend to keep it."

Uma felt tears coming as she took in his words. The memories of those days hit her like a tidal wave. Why was he bringing that up now?

"Whateve' you think yer doing...I..." He took another breath and turned to the door. Uma could see the tension in his shoulders as he muttered a farewell. "...I'll leave you alone..."

Uma gasped softly as he left the room without looking back. He hadn't slammed her door but somehow the soft click felt like a stab in her side. She choked on a sob that had bubbled up inside her as soon as he turned his back. She sat down on her bed and let the tears stream down her face.

Uma hadn't remembered the last time she had let herself cry this much. Anytime she got emotional during her year away she would pull it together and start looking for another route into the Isle. She never let herself cry on the Isle in front of her crew...except for those few nights where she'd let herself go and hide in the deepest cellars of her ship. Her only comfort on those late nights was the one person who would hold her while she cried, giving her quiet words of encouragement and kissing her hair. Uma clutched her shell. Her heart felt like it was being squished.

_'And wouldn't you give anything to be wrapped in those arms again?' _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *jazz hands* gotta love some ANGST! But don't worry it'll all be okay soon!
> 
> What do you think Harry's promise to Uma was? Wrong answers only !!!
> 
> The next sequence is already planned out in my noggin but I decided to cut it off here and make that a fun opener! I am still very much an Anti-Audrey fan when it comes to her development in the series so I don't plan to give her a lot of airtime in my story other than a light antagonist. Thanks for bearing with my as i figure out how to consistently write his accent with more dialogue! I just want it to be legible tbh.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'm hoping to update as often as I can!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want each and every reader to know that the 2005 Pride & Prejudice gave me the confidence to complete this chapter. Everyone say thank you, Mr. Darcy! Note the end of the chapter! Enjoy :)

Uma opened her eyes slowly as she woke up, the moonlight shining through her curtains. She patted blindly for her cellphone and found it dead on her bedside table.

"Great." She shimmied off the bed and let her tight jeans fall to the floor. _Note to self, don't take a nap in pants that make your butt look amazing. _Uma flicked the light on and grabbed the slip she had slept in the night before. She dug through the closet until she found a cozy cardigan to cover herself and slipped out of the room, not even bothering to put on shoes.

For once the house was completely silent, not even Jay and Gil were up to something. Uma wandered through the dark hallway, rubbing her shell to get a little extra light with her magic. She tiptoed through the lounge where she spotted the twins and Dizzy sound asleep. She made it to the kitchen but nearly shrieked as a figure popped out from the open fridge.

" *gasp* Uma!" Evie whispered. "You scared me half to death! Ice cream?" She waved her spoon.

"I'll take anything. I'm starving."

"Oh my goodness I know! I was so worried about you!" Evie took another spoon from a drawer and pointed at the counter. "Do you want to talk about earlier?"

Uma wanted to say no, but she knew that probably wasn't an option. She took a seat at the high countertop and took the spoon. Evie offered her the ice cream straight from the carton. Uma took the smallest bite of chocolate and sighed.

"Where do we start? The part where I made a princess cry?"

"I'm sure Audrey will get over it. She's not exactly a _saint_." Evia giggled.

Uma took a moment to look Evie up at down. Her deep blue locks were tied up in a messy bun, which was something Uma had never _ever _witnessed. She was wearing close to no makeup and the only thing covering her lacy blue bra was an oversized '_Seven Dwarfs Mining Co'_ t-shirt.

"Nice shirt." Uma chuckled.

Evie cupped her cheek and giggled. "I didn't think I'd see anyone else down here so I barely got dressed! Thankfully it was you and not Harry!"

Uma couldn't stop herself some frowning at the mention of her first mate. Evie pouted.

"What's wrong?"

"I..."

Evie set down her spoon and put her hand over Uma's. "You can tell me anything Uma. We're a team now."

Uma took a shaky breath. "How much did Mal tell you?"

"Just a little. But I want to hear from _you_ and your side."

Uma looked down at her ice cream and sighed. _It's now or never girl...walk the plank..._

"I have known Harry since we were kids...and you know how close we all were on the island." Evie nodded. "I just...have never really thought about the possibility of..._us_."

"He never...gave off any vibes?"

"I mean everything was a game...before you know..." Uma gestured to the air. "Before we even had a chance to come to Auradon I was just playing pretend captain of a ship. When Harry called himself my _first mate_ it was all supposed to be...a game...I always thought he was just playing pretend." Uma felt herself getting choked up. "But now everything is different and I just feel like I abandoned them..."

"Uma you didn't abandon them! Why would you think that?"

"...I missed them so much..." Uma felt a tear run down her cheek. "I missed _him_ so much and I can't bring myself to apologize to what I did. I was all alone...and I left them all alone...and I feel like such a bad person..."

Uma dropped her spoon as Evie tackled her in a hug. She hesitated and returned it slowly.

"You are not a villain Uma. You are not the bad guy in this story. You have to remember that." Evie pulled back just little and squeezed Uma's shoulders. "Growing up on the isle doesn't just make those boys your friends...they're your family. Gil and Harry love you and I'm sure if you asked them they'd rather jump off a cliff than let you go away for another year."

Uma felt her lips quivering. "Gil said I forgot about them..."

"Well did you?"

"...No...I thought about them... every day..."

"Yes, you did. You were trying to find a better life! That's pretty heroic if you ask me." Evie grinned. "Now. The first thing you're going to do is _ .sleep! _You can't confess your love to your childhood best friend on a nap."

Uma knew she was blushing and was thankful it was too dark for the other girl to notice. "Easy there. I'm not professing my _love_ to anyone."

Evie rolled her eyes and sat back at the counter. "So I'm just supposed to _wait_ here and watch you dance in circles while pirate boy waits like a sad puppy on the sidelines?"

Uma actually laughed. "What do you even mean?!"

"Uma there's just...this _look_ in his eyes when he sees you. It's like..._literally_ the same look I see Ben give to Mal. Hell it's even the same way Doug looks at me! I know you're thinking 'Oh he's just my friend of a bazillion years there's absolutely no way he's helplessly in love with me' but I think-"

Uma put her hands up. "I just don't want to ruin...us..."

Evie took another bite of ice cream and shook her head. "Boys are very simple creatures Uma. Judging by what I've seen over the last few days...he _wants_ to ruin you."

Uma felt like her face was on fire as her jaw dropped. Evie erupted in a fit of giggles. "OMG NO not like _that_! ...well maybe but that's not what I meant! What I mean is, I think he's more interested than you're thinking. Don't let your chance at happiness sail away!"

Uma nodded. "I understand...I just don't know...how..." She shoveled a big bite of ice cream into her mouth.

Evie squeezed her hand softly. "I know opening up your heart can be scary sometimes. Trust me, girl...I _know,_ but you'll never know what could happen if you don't try. Your happiness is just as important as the rest of the VKs and you have to make sure you put yourself first! Got it?"

"Got it..." Uma dropped the spoon into the sink. "...is it late?"

"Just past midnight...you heading somewhere?" Evie smirked.

"I...haven't decided yet."

"Well, I will leave you to it. If you ever need to girl talk I am _always_ here." Evie put the ice cream away and started back towards the foyer. "If you need anything else to eat the kitchen is yours for the taking."

Uma nodded and rubbed her shell as Evie disappeared. She took about twenty deep breaths before starting back to her room. She took another route to avoid the lounge where the kids were sleeping and she ended up on the opposite end of the hall. She stared at the blue door that neighbored her own, running her hand along the doorknob. Uma knocked softly.

After a few agonizing moments, the door swung open. Harry squinted at her in the dim light that shone from her shell, his eyes softening as he recognized her. Uma opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Harry smirked at her.

"Sea Witch got yer tongue?"

Uma rolled her eyes. "Haha very funny..." She glanced past him into the room. "...can we...talk?"

Harry nodded and opened his door wider. Uma stepped past him and hugged her arms over her chest. She took that exact moment to realize he was wearing nothing but a pair of dark sweatpants and praised every Grimm Brother under the sun that it was too dark for him to see her blushing. He shut the door just as she turned to him.

"Harry...I'm...I'm so sorry."

"Uma-" He tried to stop her.

"No. Let me apologize. I spent the last year running around with my ambition guiding me and nothing else. I didn't think about anyone but myself and it was so..._lonely_." He tensed. "I am so sorry for leaving you behind...I know you should've been there with me and if I have to apologize every day for the rest of my life I probably will!" Uma took a breath. _This went a lot better in my head_. "And I know how much you care about the pirate code and your promise to me but I don't want you to hold yourself down like that. You deserve to be free and live however you want to! That's the dream I have for everyone...especially you..."

Harry nodded as he crossed his arms over his chest, shifting his weight. Uma tried not to stare as his toned arms flexed with the movement. She focused on his eyes, which were twice as distracting without the deep kohl liner. _I can't remember the last time I've seen him without it..._

"I accept yer apology..." Uma sighed softly in relief. "But...yer mistaken about one thing..."

Uma pouted as he took several steps forward. She froze as he took her chin in his hand and leaned in. The idea of him kissing her senseless crossed Uma's mind and her cheeks burned.

"I would _never_ break the pirate code." He grinned.

Uma rolled her eyes and his hand fell from her chin as he giggled like a maniac. "You are so _ridiculous_! I don't even know where to start."

Harry shrugged. "It's my job as yer first mate to keep your spirits up. And to make sure yer happy..." His voice was low as he lingered on _happy_.

Uma swallowed the lump in her throat, reaching her own hand up to touch his cheek. He leaned into her touch almost instantly. "I don't think I've seen you without kohl on your eyes since...forever..."

"Am I still just as beautiful without it?"

Uma pouted and decided to poke the bear. "Oh. Not at all."

"What?!" Harry's eyes nearly burst from his skull.

Uma laughed. "I'm kidding!" Her voice cracked slightly as she felt Harry's hand wandering against her waist. She took a breath and smiled at him. "Now that I've made my amends...what do we do now?"

"Well, _Captain_...if I may be so honored...I would like to give you a gift."

"A gift?"

"Yes..." He batted his eyes at her. "It's a very _special_ gift. Anyone else in Auradon would be _incredibly_ jealous."

"Anyone?" She smirked, "...even pretty pink princesses?" Uma squeaked as his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer.

"_Especially_...pretty pink princesses...but _this_ gift is just for you...if that is what you wish..."

Uma's heart was pounding in her chest. She stood straighter and wrapped her arms up around Harry's neck. For a moment they just looked at each other in the dim glow of her shell and Uma felt her hesitation snap in two. She leaned up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to Harry's softly. He froze under her touch, making her think this was a bad idea. _He hates it. It's bad. No way. This isn't happening._ _That's not what he meant.  
_

He silenced her panic as he gripped her waist tighter, kissing her back so fervently they almost fell over. Uma ran her fingers through his hair as she kissed him and kissed him. She felt the back her knees bump the bed and she lost her balance, sitting on the soft mattress. Harry leaned down and continued kissing her, holding her cheek in one hand as the other ran along her leg. He got a little more adventurous, making Uma's slip ride up along her thigh.

"Harry..." She sighed as she pulled back. "...I..."

He opened his eyes and blinked at her like he was one of the drunk pirates they'd stumble upon in the darkest alleys on the Isle. There was something about the way he was smiling at her that made Uma understand exactly what Evie meant. She had this pirate...Hook, Line, & Sinker...

"Can I stay here?" Uma's voice was practically a whisper. "...like we used to...?"

"Always..." Harry rubbed her cheek and kissed her nose. "Though I don't know how much sleep I'll be getting with you looking so...delicate..."

Uma gasped softly as he inched his hand under her slip. "Then what do you propose we do about it?"

She watched Harry debate his answer with a wicked grin. He pushed off the bed, to Uma's _surprising_ disappointment, and sauntered towards his own dresser. Pulling a dark T-shirt from the top drawer, he tossed one at her and grabbed his own. Uma let her cardigan slide off her shoulders and replaced it with his oversized shirt. He stepped around the bed and sat beside her.

"I can't believe how soft these pillows are..." Uma ran her hand along the pillowcases. "...much better than...well _everything_ we had back home..."

Harry leaned back against the pillows and sighed. "These beds are too soft. Jay said he 'had the same problem. He said they make firm mattresses that are somewhere in the middle."

Uma giggled at how sleepy he sounded. He was rubbing small circles on her arm as she smiled down at him. Sleep was knocking at her door just as viciously.

"Well, we'll have to suffer through a few more nights of this. Think you can manage?"

"Ay Ay Captain."

Uma pulled at his comforter until she could slide underneath it and rearranged the pillows so she could lay down. In a smooth motion Harry did the same, wrapping both his arms around her waist as soon as her head hit the pillow. Uma tapped her shell softly, allowing the dim light to fade. She settled against his chest and closed her eyes, hoping Harry couldn't feel how hard her heart was beating.

As far as Uma could tell he was none the wiser and sleep took them both like a magic spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwww.
> 
> I made a bit of a "moodboard" tumblr to catalog some Harry/Uma content that gives me inspo and reminds me of some of their best moments. check it out if you want (https://isle-seabreezez.tumblr.com)
> 
> You'll definitely start to see some patterns with these two: Uma is obviously very attached to her shell now that her magic has grown so much. Especially if she's anxious I feel like that's going to be her first reaction/motion. Harry's eyeliner varied in ridiculousness throughout the movies but I'd like to think he was known for always having it purposefully done or enough leftover that didn't get removed properly. So I love that idea that him having a clean face would be a rare sight for Uma. I also know I mention his eyes a lot and that's been a writing choice coming from Uma's POV. Rather than having everything be inner monologue I tried to add some of her perspective into the actual writing.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this story and muscle through my sloppy writing! It's been so long since I wrote a fic and I forget how to form real sentences sometimes.


	5. Chapter 5

Uma opened her eyes slowly as the first light peeked through the bedroom curtains. _Harry's bedroom curtains..._ Uma gasped softly as she remembered where she was and whose arm was draped across her waist. His face was nestled perfectly in her shoulder, his slow breathing tickling her neck. Uma reached her free hand up, running her fingers through his hair as she admired how peaceful he looked. She felt his fingers press into her waist as he awoke.

"What time is it?" He groaned. There was something impossibly attractive about his sleepy voice.

"Time for me to go back to my room..." Uma leaned back as he opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"What if i don't _want_ you too?" Harry tightened his grip around her waist and shifted above her. Uma's stomach did a backflip as his hips settled against her thigh. She could feel her cheeks burning as Harry balanced on his elbow. He smirked at her. "Ar you blushing?"

Uma rolled her eyes and touched his cheek. "I want to keep us a secret..." He frowned. "...at least for a few days..."

"Ar you embarassed?"

"No! Not even a little bit..." Uma sighed softly. "...I just want it to be..._our_ thing...just in the beginning..."

Harry leaned down and kissed her softly. Uma didn't hesitate to kiss him back, pulling him closer and freeing her other hand. Harry grabbed her hand, locking their fingers together and pulling back.

"If you keep this up..." He pulled himself up on all fours. "...you won't be making it out of this bed..."

Uma blushed and squeezed their intertwined hands. "I'm not kidding! I have to go." She pushed on his chest until he moved off of her. He rolled back against the pillows and watched her as she looked around for her cardigan.

Uma pulled Harry's shirt over her head and dropped it beside her. She tried not to blush as stared at her.

"What?"

"Hm?" He blinked innocently.

"What are you starting at?" Uma shrugged her cardigan on and closed it.

"Was I starin'?" Harry grinned and pulled himself up off the bed.

Uma rolled her eyes and let him lead her to the door. "...I'll see you later...? I have some stuff I want to go get from the fish shop today..."

"I wouldn't miss it." Harry reached for her hand and locked their fingers together. He kissed her forehead as he opened the door. Uma felt a pang of regret as she squeezed his hand and snuck back out into the hallway. Harry didn't let go of her hand and puckered his lips.

Uma rolled her eyes and stepped back into his doorway, using her free hand to pull him into a kiss. "I'll see you at breakfast..." Uma smirked and stepped towards her own door. She could feel Harry watching her as she opened her door and stepped inside. Uma fell backwards on her bed, giggling like a maniac as she thought about what she'd just done.

_You and Harry. Together... _

Uma pressed her hands to her cheeks. "Well I'm definitely not getting any more sleep..." She sat up and grabbed her dead cellphone. She pulled the charger out of Ben's giftbox and plugged it into the wall. As her phone gleamed back to life, Uma began looking for a new outfit in her closet. She grabbed a new shirt and jeans that looked like they would match her boots. She took the new ensemble into her ensuite bathroom and turned on the shower, ready for what was probably going to be the nicest and _longest_ shower she'd ever taken.

* * *

Uma put the finishing touches to her outfit as she heard a brisk knock at her door. She checked her hair one more time before crossing the room and opening her door.

Harry waved his hook at her as she smiled at him. "Jane says breakfast is ready."

Uma turned back and grabbed her phone from her bed. "Good because I'm _starving_." She followed Harry into the hall.

He looked behind them once before leaning forward and kissing her cheek. Uma smacked his shoulder. "Harry!"

"I couldn't help it." He grinned. "But I promise- no lollygagging. It's under lock and jey, buried 6 feet under until you say the word..._Captain_..."

Uma rolled her eyes and tried to ignore the shiver that had run down her spine as he whispered in her ear. "Oh stop..." Uma turned the corner into the lounge, focusing on the task at hand. _Make it through breakfast without everyone discovering that you just spent the night in your best friend...boyfriend's? room. Sounds easy enough._

They joined the others as Jane began explaining the breakfast layout. 'Pancakes, eggs, bacon, and the syrup that usually only goes on the pancakes but if you want to put it on the other things that's fine too. Toast on the side if you need it!' Uma made herself a plate and joined Evie at the dining table. She watched Harry cross into the kitchen to join Gil at the counter. He held her gaze for a moment, then focused on whatever adventurous brainstorming Gil and Jay where doing.

Evie gasped in delight. "So how was last night?"

Uma nearly choked on her food. "W-what?!"

"You know. What we talked about!" Evie batted her eyelashes.

Uma glanced across the table where Dizzie and Celia were browsing one of their phones and nodded at Evie. "Oh! Yea...that..."

"I can start any dress designs ASAP just say the word." Evie took a bite of toast.

"Dress designs?"

"There's dates, parties...w-e-d-d-i-"

"GOTCHA!" Uma cut her off and grabbed her glass of orange juice. She smiled at Evie nervously. "There's not much else to talk about haha-"

Evie nodded slowly, her eyes narrowing. "I see...well I'm always a text away...if anything changes." She winked.

Thankfully, Doug strolled into the dining room and caught Evie's attention. Uma finished her breakfast in silence as the couple talkled about their plans to start finding fabric to design new clothes for kids from the isle. Uma took her demolished plate into the kitchen and set it in the sink. She watched as Carlos swooped in behind Jane and gave her a kiss as she finished putting away silverware.

"Uma!" Gil appeared beside her. "Did you like your pancakes! I think they're my new favorite!"

"I think the waffles were better!" Harry called out with a mouth full of food.

"I think you're both going to stop arguing and thank Jane for cooking." Uma sneered playfully.

Both boys winced and thanked the young Godmother. She giggled. "Thank youuuuu! I can definitely teach you how to make them if you want! That way you're not just eating cereal in your new house."

Uma froze as she remembered the gift they were given last night. _A house...a home... _Uma watched her two best friends as they continued bickering about who would make a bigger mess in the kitchen. Her cellphone buzzed in her pocket. She read the text from Mal.

'Cars are available at the barrier if you need to get to the isle! Dinner tomorrow night at the castle with some royals. Ben wants to introduce you and pitch the first council meeting! It's a fancier affair so dress to the 9's. xx - Mal'

Uma bit her lip and looked up. Harry was watching her curiously. "We're heading to the Isle today boys. Whenever you're ready we have a car waiting."

* * *

Uma took a deep breath as her crew stepped out of the sleek car. The driver smiled at them as he rolled down the window. "I will be going back and forth until 8pm. Please take your time."

Uma smiled and thanked him before following the boys up through an alley. Harry spun in a circle.

"First stop, the fish shop?" He grinned.

"Would you guys be okay if I stopped by my dad's?" Gil kicked a discarded can. "I have a feeling I should."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Uma rubbed her shell.

"I think it'll be okay!" Gil grinned. "I was talking to the older King, you know...the Beast, yesterday and I think Ben's going to give my Dad a cottage in the next...country?"

"County?" Harry corrected.

"Yea that! I want to tell him myself."

"That's amazing Gil!"

"I don't think I'll mention the beach house part though. I really want that to be _our _place you know." Gil started down the next alley. "I'll see you guys later! And if you see my favorite shirt let me know!"

"I'll send you a text when we're planning to head back." Uma tapped her back pocket.

Uma and Harry glanced at each other as he sauntered away. Harry ran his hook along the edge of Uma's vibrant curls that still hadn't deflated.

"I like your curls..."

"I'm surprised they haven't deflated yet." Uma twirled one around her finger. "To the fish shop?"

"Lead the way~"

As they strolled through the familiar streets, Uma felt a sense of pride as she saw the hustle and bustle of the isle residents. People were eager to change their life, and she was ready to help them do it. Anytime they'd take a shortcut through an alley, Harry would slide his hand into Uma's.

Uma tensed up as they approached the deserted fish shop. "I..."

"Ar you alright?"

Uma nodded. "I...let's go in the back alley. I don't need everyone knowing I'm here..." 

Harry nodded and followed her lead as they slipped into the neighboring alleyway. Once they squeezed their way into the shop's back alley, Harry slipped his arm around Uma's waist and pulled her close.

"What are you doing?"

"Seizing my moment in case we have any unexpected visitors." Harry leaned down and kissed her softly, his lips just barely pressing into her own. Uma ran her hand along his soft tank top and squeezed his shoulder, encouraging him to continue. They kept kissing and kissing until Uma felt her back hit the grimy bricks.

"We are on a schedule." Uma sighed into his lips. 

"I'm preoccupied at the moment." Harry kissed her cheek between words.

"You kiss me like it's our last day together or something..." Uma scoffed.

Harry pulled back at arms length, his hand pressed right beside her head and his hook secured to her belt loop. "The last time you parted from me...I didn't see you for a year..." Uma's heart sank as he reminded her. "I'm not going to take any moments for granted Uma..."

Uma felt the tears before she could even stop them. A single tear slipped down her cheek as she stared into Harry's sad eyes. "Harry..."

He chuckled softly. "Sorry...that got a wee bit dramatic." He let his hook hang from her belt and used his free hand to cup her cheek. "I just want to make you feel as special as you are. I always have..." He spoke so softly Uma almost didn't hear him. She gripped the front of his shirt and pulled him into a firm kiss. 

Uma swore up and down, as she drowned herself in his kisses, that she would face this new beast called Love. It was the least she could do for someone so loyal to her.

_No one would stop them and the world would be _their_._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awww yea that was pretty cheesy. Life is picking up and giving me a bit of a block so I thought I'd put the tiniest little bow on this chapter so it doesn't feel like some crazy cliffhanger when I get around to writing more! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first time posting outside of Fanfic.com so please excuse any errors!
> 
> Also a loving disclaimer: I will probably avoid adding too much of dear Carlos in this story sans being in the background. I don't want to risk any disrespect and tbqh it makes a sad to write. But for the sake of this story, Jane/Carlos will obviously be living as happily ever after as possible, and Jane will continue to be a mom-type to the Heart household <3


End file.
